Cinco normas básicas que todo Black debería seguir
by Escristora
Summary: Hay cinco normas básicas que deberían regir la vida de todo miembro de la familia Black y Lucretia está dispuesta a cumplirlas todas.


_Para Venetrix. Porque es sobre los Black, porque roza lo absurdo y porque, qué narices, quiero sacarle una sonrisa._

**Nota: **este fic participa en el reto especial por el aniversario del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Porque cumplimos un añito y nos lo merecemos todo. He dicho.

El destino quiso que el personaje sobre el que debía escribir fuera Lucretia Black, una desconocida de la que poco o nada se sabe. Al principio, intenté hacer algo serio y profundo, una reflexión que valiera la pena leer. Y salió esto. Mis disculpas anticipadas por lo que vais a leer.

Quiero agradecer a **Miss Lefroy** que haya tenido la suficiente paciencia como para betear esto antes de que saliera a la luz. Se ha ganado el cielo.

**Disclaimer: **Lucretia Black y todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic, a excepción del maravilloso y sensual Travis, pertenecen a J.K.

* * *

**Cinco normas básicas que todo Black debería seguir**

* * *

**_1. Ser verdaderamente atractivo._**

Lucretia Black se observa detenidamente en el espejo. Tras una breve, pero ardua inspección, la joven de dieciséis años sonríe, satisfecha, al comprobar, una vez más, que es todo lo que una Black debería ser.

Para empezar su piel es pálida y uniforme. No hay nada —ni una mísera peca o un desagradable granito— que mancille su rostro inmaculado. Sus ojos son oscuros, almendrados y misteriosos; su mirada es penetrante; sus rasgos finos, parecen esculpidos por el mejor de los artistas.

Sin embargo, si hay una sola cosa que Lucretia aprecia de su aspecto —aparte de su porte noble y aristocrático— es su lustrosa melena, negra como el carbón (o como su apellido). Su cabello moreno es lo que se espera, genéticamente hablando, de ella y Lucretia está orgullosa de haberlo heredado. ¿Puedes imaginar lo espantoso que sería tener hijos rubios o, peor aún, pelirrojos?

Antes de que un escalofrío, por otra parte bien justificado, recorra su cuerpo, la joven bruja vuelve a concentrarse en su reflejo y, una vez más, sonríe.

Sí, Lucretia es tan bella como sólo una Black podría ser. O, incluso, puede que más.

_**2. Ser miembro de la noble y astuta casa de Salazar Slytherin.**_

Cuando Lucretia ingresó en Hogwarts, sabía perfectamente el futuro que le aguardaba. Ella, hija de Arcturus y Melania, nieta de Sirius y Hester, y bisnieta de Phineas y Úrsula, estaba destinada, desde el instante en que la concibieron, a ir a la casa de las serpientes.

No cabía ninguna duda después de sus antecedentes familiares y, como cabía esperar, el viejo y andrajoso Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó derechita a Slytherin.

Ahora, varios años después de aquellos eventos y mientras recibe las felicitaciones de sus profesores y compañeros, Lucretia suspira, sabedora de que, otra vez, ha estado a la altura de las expectativas que su familia había depositado en ella. ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que hubiera sido su vida de haber acabado en Hufflepuff?

_**3. Defender las ideas de supremacía de la sangre hasta la muerte.**_

—Espero que esto te sirva de lección, sangresucia.

Lucretia observa, con desprecio, al chico que yace en el suelo. Ella no ve su rostro, afilado y varonil, ni los abdominales que su túnica deja intuir. No, la joven Black sólo ve a un asqueroso sangresucia que se atreve a respirar el mismo aire que ella y a andar por los mismos caminos, por los que ella acostumbra a pasear.

_Desgraciado._

Por suerte, su osadía le ha costado cara y ahora el muchacho se encuentra en el suelo, después de recibir una lección a manos de un miembro de la casa de las serpientes. Y no de uno cualquiera, sino de Travis.

Lucretia suspira de felicidad al saber que él ha venido a rescatarla de los sangresucias que circulan libremente por la escuela.

Porque Travis es maravillosamente perfecto. Sí, es cierto que no es el chico más atractivo de la escuela —y no tiene nada que ver con que su cara recuerde ligeramente a un bulldog— y no es menos verdad que sus modales dejan un poco que desear —como que se hurgue la nariz constantemente en busca de Merlín sabe qué—, pero es descendiente de uno de los linajes más puros del mundo mágico y, sólo por eso, ya es el más atractivo de los hombres.

**_4. Hacer un buen matrimonio._**

Cuando Lucretia cumple veinte años, sus padres deciden que ha llegado el momento de que se case y ella no puede estar más de acuerdo. Lleva toda su vida preparándose para escoger a quien será el hombre de sus sueños y aguarda impaciente a que sus padres la presenten a los candidatos.

Tras varias semanas de ardua deliberación, en los que la joven tiene en cuenta cada detalle de los jóvenes que aspiran a obtener su mano, Lucretia se decide por Ignatius Prewett.

No sólo es atractivo y apuesto, sino que, además, su genética y linaje son dignos a envidiar.

El día que Lucretia se aproxima al altar, sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Seguro que el haber emparentado con Ignatius la salvaguarda de tener que relacionarse con sangresucias, muggles o, Merlín no lo quiera, traidores a la sangre.

_**5. Engendrar hijos dignos del apellido Black.**_

¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco años, por Merlín! Lucretia lleva casada con Ignatius todo ese tiempo y todavía no ha dado señales de quedarse encinta.

¡Es absolutamente ridículo! Seguro que nadie intenta tanto tener un hijo como ella y, sin embargo, su vientre sigue tan plano como en la noche de bodas. De hecho, Ignatius le ha presentado un par de quejas al respecto: dice que no puede seguir el ritmo a su fogosa esposa y que no le importaría hacer menos el amor, si eso supone más horas de sueño.

Bobadas.

Lucretia es una digna heredera de la familia Black y está dispuesta a cumplir con todos y cada uno de los mandamientos de la familia.

Se observa en el espejo y sonríe ante la imagen que éste le devuelve. El nuevo conjunto que se ha comprado realza sus encantos y deja entrever sus senos, abundantes y generosos, de manera sugerente. Asiente, satisfecha. Seguro que si su marido se _endurece_ un poco más, ella se quedará embarazada de una vez por todas.

A fin de cuentas, ser madre es lo único que le falta para convertirse en el perfecto prototipo de mujer Black y no piensa rendirse hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

Bien, si habéis conseguido leer hasta aquí tenéis mis respetos y mi eterna gratitud. Espero vuestras críticas xD


End file.
